


Tears, Butts, and Pain

by Classylittlehobbit



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Benwash - Freeform, Crying, Daddy Washington, M/M, Spanking, emotional Ben, when is he not crying?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classylittlehobbit/pseuds/Classylittlehobbit
Summary: Ben didn't realize what he signed up for, but he doesn't want to disappoint George. All George does is touch the booty. That's all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I received on tumblr. Please leave a comment if you liked it or have a prompt you would like me to do! Follow me on tumblr - classylittlehobbit

SMACK

Benjamin shook with tears as another hard hand came down on his rear. He and George agreed to try something different tonight. Ben always loved it when George spank him during their fooling around before. But he didn’t realize that George was not using his full strength before, now he is. Its not pleasurable, it is just painful. He didn’t want to safe word because George looked like he was enjoying it so much. 

SMACK 

“You’re such a brat, you disobey my orders. Useless soldier. I should discharge you and send you home.” George growled. Before landing three hits in secession to his boy’s backside. He honestly didn’t like doing this to him. But Ben said he wanted this, and he would do anything to make him happy. 

SMACK

His general’s harsh words made him choke on a sob. He believed it. He never thought he was a good enough soldier. His mind quickly stopped that train of thought when Washington gave him the quick hits. Benjamin practically wailed in pain. Tear streamed down his face. Pain. Bad soldier. Pain. Hate. Bad. Pain. Brat. Pain. PAIN. 

 

Ben hurried off of George’s legs. Pulling his clothes on in a blur of tears. His head throbbed with pain and despair that he couldn’t hear George calling to him, begging to know what’s wrong. Before George could grab his arm, Benjamin fled the tent and ran off.

The young soldier fled into his tent. Burying his face into his pillow, he sobbed. George would be so mad at him. He was weak. Too weak. After a few a few hours of crying, Ben finally passed out. He sniffled in his sleep, moaning from the pain throbbing in his rear. 

He awoke hours later to a hand running through his loose hair. Blinking swollen eyes, hey looked up to see George holding him. Sucking in air, he panicked. Ben tried to hop up, but was held in place. 

His general shushed him gently, trying to calm him. Oh the state his poor boy was in. George held him close, trying to comfort him the best he could. After Ben fled his tent, he sat in shock. How could he do that to his poor boy? “Sh Benjamin… It’s okay darling. I’m here. I’m so sorry my dear boy. I never meant for you to hurt so.” He lamented. 

Ben stared up at him confused. “B-but sir… I told you to do that to me. I-I just didn’t realize it would be so… Intense. And you looked to be enjoying yourself.” He sniffled. “I didn’t want to disappoint you… I don’t want to be so weak.” Benjamin curled away from George, sobbing. 

The general had never been so shocked. How could he think this? “Benjamin… No… Come here.” He pulled Ben back into his arms and held him tightly. “I wish you would’ve used the safe word. There is no shame in backing out of a scene. I’m proud of you for being honest, but I need to trust that you will tell me you’re at your limit.” George laid him down on top of the blanket. “Also you can’t run away like that. It’s vital that we go through aftercare. You need it and it will help us both calm down.” 

His general’s soft words calmed him. He rested against the soft blankets, entranced by George’s soft eyes. “Thank you George… What do we do for aftercare?” He asked softly. 

George gave him a soft kiss and grabbed the lotion on Benjamin’s table. “Roll over baby boy.” He purred.

It took Benjamin a few seconds to make the connection. When he did, he blushed deeply and shook his head. “N-no George. Your not seriously rubbing my ass.” He deadpanned. 

George chuckled and pulled Ben’s breeches down. “Oh yes I am. It will help with the stinging.” He explained. 

Ben blushed harder and tried to grab Washington’s hand. “George-” he was cut off by the hand rubbing his rear soothingly. George couldn’t help but smirk at Benjamin’s awkward expression. 

Ben huffed. “I swear to god i am not going to stare lovingly into your eyes while you rub my ass.” 

George kept laughing, which made this process take even longer.


End file.
